


Lexa's Letter

by Mouseking13



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fans, Feels, Letter, Love, lexa - Freeform, lexa deserved better, lexa loves you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouseking13/pseuds/Mouseking13
Summary: Lexa writes some very special people a letter.Enjoy the feels!





	

Hey there.  
I know it may be hard to believe but I wanted to talk to you.  
Yeah,you.  
You may know me as Lexa.   
Heda Lexa.  
You may also know that I uh heh might have died.  
I was shot in the stomach by Titus...If you didn't know then spoiler alert!! oops!  
Anyway, I wanted to write you this letter,note whatever you wanna call it to tell you some very important things.  
First off, Thank you. Thank you from the bottom of my heart. Thank you for letting my legacy live on. Thank you for putting your hope and trust into me. Thank you for letting me inspire you to be who you are. Thank you for the edits, drawings, videos...everything!   
Thank you so so so much! I love every single one of you! Thank you for letting me become a image to the LGBTQ+ community.  
Thank you for believing I was hope.   
You all are so so amazing! I love to see all the work you all put under my name. I love to see drawings of Clarke and I together...They always make me smile and remind me of my time on earth.Thank you for making Crack videos that make Anya and I laugh till our tummies hurt! Thank you for making tributes to me of all my best moments on earth..I don't know how you got them but I really appreciate all the work you put into them. Thank you for this past March 3rd! I overheard from Anya you got the tag " Lexa is our hero" Trending! Do you know how much that means to me!? I am so so thankful to be considered a hero to you guys! But guess what? You are my heroes! Every last one of you! Because without you all my name would of just vanished, Poof! Lexa? You mean the fictional character? But that isn't how things are because of you all!

Second, I wanted to tell you all that I am okay. That Heaven is a safe place and I got these badass angel wings! They're big and white and fluffy! My stomach is all healed up and there is a small scar from where I got shot! At least it isn't as bad as some guys up here! There is this guy, his name is Glenn and he has one all through his skull and under his eye! Scary isn't it?! Oh and if you were curious, Finn isn't here. He's in fictional hell. Burning. Wow okay that took a dark turn..back to positive stuff! I live in this house with Anya and Aden! I missed both of them so so much! I'm not sure why I'm telling you this but I am...oops? Back to my real point! I see you mourn for me. I see you cry for me. But I want you to know that I'm safe. I'm okay. I'm in a good place now and no harm is to come of me...did you know that Even In heaven, I'm still Heda?! Everyone still calls me Heda or commander. Gustus told me that the characters felt unsafe so I was called back home, to Heaven. You know, Sometimes I sit and cry with you, not because I'm mourning my own death but because I hate to see all of you sad. It makes me sad to see you guys sad. I know it is hard without me and some of your other favorite characters and it's okay to cry but never forget that I will ALWAYS be with you in your hearts and minds. I love each and everyone of you!! If you see Clarke will you tell her that I love her and that Niylah will take extra good care of her heart and that I'm her guardian angel and that I want her to be happy and if Niylah makes her happy,I want her with Niylah. 

Thank you all so much for reading this and remember we will ALL meet again one day. For now, be strong and help guide Clarke,Raven, Octavia and the others on their journey. They need you. Remember to be strong for me and for those in your real life. 

with extra love and warpaint   
Lexa kom Trikru


End file.
